Friends Forever
by Ice-Rose-of-Pain
Summary: This is an AmyCreamRouge friend fic. The girls basicly sing about their friendship and how they will remain friends forever. R


Ice: Hey. Just a little something I thought of one day. This is a story for Amt Rose, Rouge the bat and Cream the rabbit. 

Key:

"Speech"

_Song lyrics._

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Knuckles Tails Amy Rouge and/or Cream. They belong to Sonic Team. Graduation (Friends Forever) is by Vitamin C.

* * *

Amy Rose sat at the bar with her two best friends Rouge the bat and Cream the rabbit. She looked over at the kareoke set. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were singing their theme song from sonic heroes. She laughed for they were singing was awful.

Cream looked up from her milk. "Amy-san? Can we go sing? All of us?" Cream asked with the cutest face on. Rouge looked at her pink friend. "Yeah Amy, lets do it! You have a wonderful voice! Also if someone doesn't go up to sing The boys will be up there all night!" Rouge explained looking over at the boys who were now singing 'I love Rock 'n Roll'.

Amy nodded and the three waited for the boys to stop and went up. Rouge told the band what song they wanted to sing and one of the workers walked up to the microphone. "Alright we have ourselves three younge ladies here for us today singing 'Graduation (Friends Forever) is by Vitamin C!' Give it up for Cream, Rouge, and Amy!"

The music started to play and the girls started to sing.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and you_

_And then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

_La, la, la, la:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la:_

_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come Whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

The audience clapped as the girls stopped singing. Amy turned to her friends. "We'll be best friends forever!" she smiled as her two friends hugged her.

* * *

Ice: done. how was it? please review!. 


End file.
